Head Cold
by JazzyCat
Summary: AlWin oneshot Fluffy, sort of. something I randomly thought of. R&R thank you!Jazzy


**A/N: This takes place after Al gets his body back, just so you know. AlWin. Oneshot. R&R**

* * *

Winry was sick. It was just a head cold, but it left her feeling like hell. Her nose was running, she couldn't breathe, she was running a temperature, and she always felt cold. She was really tired alot. What made it worse was her load of work. She had been plenty busy lately, with new customers coming from out of town to have work done on their automail. What made it even worse was Ed and Al dropping unexpectedly by so Ed could get adjustments done to his arm. 

"Hi Winry, hi Granny!" they called in unison as they walked through the door.

"I've come for adjustments to my arm!" Ed said. Winry threw a wrench at his head, missing by a few inches, as a coughing fot hit just as she was throwing it.

"I told you to call before you come in for maintenance!"

"Are you okay, Winry?" asked Al. "You don't look too good."

"I have a cold Al. I'm just tired." She coughed again.

"Well, take it easy. We can wait for maintenance, or we could juat have Pinako do it." Ed said, but Winry protested.

"No, no! It's my arm, I've got some new upgrades in mind that I want to do personally. Gimme your arm." She commanded, and Ed detached it from his shoulder, handing it to her. She took it out of his hands and shuffled over to her work table.

"What did you need done to it?" she asked as she tinkered with the screws.

"It's getting too short. And it has dents in a few places. That's all. Don't overexert yourself."

"I wont, I promise," she said absently, and asked her grandmother to get his other arm's measurements so she could make them match.

It was already after sundown when the brother showed up, so dinner was a long was gone. Winry knew she'd be pulling an all-nighter with Ed's arm, but still insisted that the two of them go to bed. Yawning, she sat down at her worktable and began.

* * *

Around two in the morning, Winry was still working. Her eyes were drooping, and she was yawning every few seconds. She wasn't sure she would make it. 

Al had woken up to the sound of a quiet drill going. He was an incredibly light sleeper in his body, probably because he wasn't used to sleep after years of "insomnia". Sleepily, he got out of bed to go get some water. On the way to the kitchen, he walked right past Winry, working diligently on his brother's arm.

"Winry." he said, making her jump slightly. "Winry, you should get some sleep."

"I can't, Al. I have to get this arm done." Her sentence was interrupted several times by yawns and coughs.

"But you're sick," he said, stating the obvious. "It's even more important that you get some sleep!"

"I am quite aware that I have a cold, Al, but that doesn't make this job any less important. I have a resposibility as a mechanic! I'm not going to stop working just because of a little head cold." she said, and under her breath added "Though I would like to get rid of it."

This gave Al an idea. He stepped a little closer to her.

"Y'know, Winry, the quickest way to get rid of a cold is to give it to someone else." Placing a hand on her shoulder he leaned down and gently placed his lips against hers. He felt the heat from her fever radiating off of her face. Or maybe that was just her blushing. She closed her eyes, and Al thought she was just enjoying the moment, but when he pulled away he found--much to his embarassment--that she had fallen asleep.

Sighing, he carried her back to her room and put her to bed. He then followed suit and returned to his room.

* * *

In the morning, Winry woke up feeling refreshed, and healthier. She had no recollection of the previous night's events, but her lips felt oddly swollen. She shrugged it off and went to her work table to finish Ed's arms. She hummed to herself while she worked, and little flashes of what happened the night before flashed through her mind, though she pushed them away as dreams that she thought she had had. 

"He didn't really...did he?" She said, blushing. "I guess I'll never know." She continued working happily.

* * *

A few days later, the arm was done, and the brothers had said goodbye. They boarded a train going back to central. 

"You alright there, Al? You look a little pale."

Al gave no reply, only sneezed.

* * *

**A/N: Just a little something I thought of randomly and didn't want to forget. R&R, Thanks for reading! Jazzy**


End file.
